Sweet As Cake 'N' Pie
by misfitvampire
Summary: OH HOLD Charlie is Dally's would be kid sister. Can she save Johnny and Dally from thier terrible fate, and find love in the process, or will she fail and end up with a sad fate of her own?
1. They Ran Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. I only own Charlie Donalds.

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I'm a new writer on here, and this is my first story, so sorry if it sucks! Please review!

**Chapter One; They Ran Away**

"Dally! Dallas Winston, you tell me where Ponyboy and Johnny are right now!" I almost screamed at Dally. Sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Charlyennah Donalds. Don't ask how I got that name. Everyone just calls me Charlie for short. I live with Dallas Winston. I'm practically his kid sister. I've lived with him as long as I can remember. My parents died when I was three years old, and I guess it was about then that I came to live with Dally. His parents were close friends with my parents. That's how it all happened. Anyway, My best friend Johnny and my other close friend Ponyboy had disappeared after being out all night, and I found Dally at Buck's place. He told me he didn't know anything, but I wasn't stupid. He was lying through his teeth.

"For the last time Charlie, I don't know where they went!" Dally yelled right back.

"Don't give me that, Something happened to them and you know what it is and where they went and you're going to tell me!" I said.

He knew there was no use arguing with me. If I was anyone else, Dally would've beaten the tar out of me, but he wouldn't hurt his kid sister; In fact, me and Johnny were pretty much the only ones he ever _sometimes_ listened to.

He let out a groan.

"Fine! Fine Charlie I'll tell you but you have to promise me you will tell NO ONE, and you won't freak out about it because it's all under control," He finally gave in.

"Good," I said calmly, sitting on the bed in a bedroom of Buck's place, where little did I know, Johnny and Ponyboy had been about an hour ago. Dally sat beside me.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, here's the truth. Ponyboy and Johnny went for a walk in the park, and these Socs tried to jump them. One of them tried drowning Pony, so Johnny took out his switchblade and killed one of them. The rest ran away after the guy was killed."

I was shocked. Sweet, almost innocent little Johnny killed someone? No way. I just kept staring at Dally for him to finish his story.

"So, I gave them money and a heater and sent 'em to hide in this abandoned church in Windrixville. Just until everything settles down." Dally finished. I stared at him blankly, trying to process the fact that my best friend killed someone and now him and my other best friend were hiding in a abandoned church, wanted for murder.

Finally something clicked. Johnny was going to be put in the cooler, and for a long time too.

"Oh, Dally!" I was close to tears. "Why did you do it? Why did you help them run away! You should have taken them down to the police station, it was self defense!" I cried.

Dally put an arm around my shoulders.

"Aw come on there Blondie," He said, using the nickname he made up for me because of my hair, and that him and sometimes the gang (on occasion) used for me. I sometimes only liked Dally using it.

"You know they'd of had it in for Pony and Johnny, they're greasers, just like us, and nobody cares about greasers."

Dally was just stating what I already knew. I let a tear fall from one of my strangely coloured amber eyes.

"Don't cry Charlie, you're a tough girl, don't cry," Dally said softly. I sniffed and tried to suck it up.

Just then, Ponyboy's older brother Sodapop burst through the door. Dally jumped up to face him.

"Dally, do you know where Johnny and Ponyboy are?" He asked worriedly.

"No," Dally plainly said. Then Soda seemed to see something over Dally's shoulder on the ground. I turned to see what he was looking at. It was the shirt Ponyboy had been wearing that night. It was really one of Soda's old sweatshirts with the sleeves cut off. Soda walked over and picked it up.

"So, you really don't know huh?" Soda said to Dally, waving the sweater in his face.

"Dally, where is my kid brother?" Soda asked with a really serious tone.

"I told you man I don't know!" Dally defended.

"You're lying! I know you know where he is, and if you don't wanna tell me, fine, but please, Dal, tell me _why _they're gone." Soda had a pleading look in his eye, almost desperate. He was worried sick about his brother. I was the only one who saw it.

"Tell him, Dal," I said, not taking my eyes away from Soda's.

"Fine, Johnny killed a Soc." Dally said quickly. Soda stared at him, as if willing himself not to believe it.

"Little Johnnycake killed someone?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Soda." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Okay, if you're not gonna tell me where he is, you have to give him a note for me, okay?" Soda asked.

"Sure," Dally said. Soda found a pen and a piece of paper on a dresser and wrote a note to Ponyboy. Then he folded it and handed it to Dally.

"Give this to Pony, when you see him."

"Yeah, okay," Dally said and put the note in the back pocket of his black jeans.

Soda left, looking really worried.

I was worried too. I felt bad for Sodapop and Darry, Pony's other older brother. I felt bad for Dally. I felt really bad for Ponyboy. I felt the worst for Johnny. I cared about Johnny in more ways than one.

Johnny was a good boy, even before he got jumped by the Socs and got beat up real bad. He had it real bad at home. His dad would beat him and his mom would yell at him. I was there one of the times. Me, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit, another one of the gang, (and the funniest!) were waiting outside Johnny's house. We were going to the Nightly Double with him. We all stood outside talking when we heard this loud noise; glass breaking. Then his mother screaming at him. Our full attention was turned to the house. We heard the sound of flesh hitting more flesh. Johnny's father had belted him.

"GET OUT!" We heard his dad's voice yell as he pushed Johnny out the door. Johnny fell down as the door slammed. We all ran up to him. I sat on the ground beside him, helped him up and hugged him.

"Oh, Johnnycake, you gotta stop comin' back here!" I sobbed as he hugged me back.

He had stayed at the Curtis's that night. The Curtis's as in, Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darrel Curtis.

Dally and I stayed at Buck's place that night, in that same bedroom, Dally slept on the floor and let me have the bed. Dally didn't want to go home, and he didn't want to go to the Curtis's for fear of an angry Darry. I could barelt sleep for all the worry in me. When I finally did fall asleep, my dreams were not at all pleasant. For some reason, I kept having a dream about a fire.

**(A/N:) **Oooh, wonder why! You'll just have to review and read the next chapter!


	2. Worrying

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. I only own Charlie, and any other new characters you see.

**Authors Note: **Heyy! I got some good responses for my first chapter so heres my second one! Thanx to the following people cuz they reviewed!

**Rugrats 101**

**SodaNDallysgrl410**

**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai**

And now on with the story!

**Chapter 2; Worrying**

Dally and me went over to the Curtis's house the next morning, just to see how they were taking it. The house looked messier than usual. Soda was sitting on the couch, looking still half asleep, and Darry was sitting at the kitchen table looking rather distraught. They didn't even notice us come in.

"Uhm, Hey guys," I said. They looked up.

"Hey Charlie," Soda said slowly. Darry said nothing.

"Darry? Are you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head. Then he got up and walked over to Dally.

"Dallas, you've done it this time."

"What, I didn't kill the Soc!"

"You gave them a gun and money to escape for God's sake!"

"Okay! Okay guys stop, we can't fight, Ponyboy and Johnny wouldn't want that," I stated. They looked at me, then back at each other, then calmed down. Sure, I was only 16, but they'd listen to me if they knew I was right.

Two-Bit entered the house then, with a newspaper in his hand.

"You guys, look at this!" He said, waving the newspaper at us.

The newspaper had Johnny, Dally and Ponyboy's picture in it. It had a story about Johnny killing that Soc, and Johnny and Ponyboy disappearing, and that Dally might know something about it. Dally chuckled softly.

"It's been a while since I had my picture in the paper," He said.

"Dally!" I said sternly and lightly hit him on the stomach.

We all read the article.

"Oh Dally, they'll be looking for you! The fuzz will come and take you away!" I said.

"So? I ain't sayin' nothin' about where they are!" He said defiantly.

Steve came through the door about then, waving the same newspaper at us.

"Guys! Look! Johnny, Ponyboy and Dally are in—oh, you already have one," He said, trailing off.

"We're in one hell of a mess here," Soda said, finally speaking up.

"I'll say," I said, glaring at Dally.

"Whatever, come on Charlie, we're leaving." Dally said and walked out of the house, me right behind him. As we left, I yelled back in the door,

"I'll be back later guys!"

"No you won't!" Dally said.

"Yes I will!" I argued, and shut the door.

Dally and I walked down the street, and ended up in the lot that Johnny sometimes slept in when he didn't want to bother the Curtis's or go home. Dally leaned up against a tree, and I laid on my back on the ground.

After a moment of silence, I said,

"When are you going to see them?" Taking Dally off guard.

"Uh, I don't know, I guess when stuff calms down." He said.

Another silent minute passed.

"I'm going with you," I said.

"What? No you're not, Charlie." Dally said.

"Yes I am! Johnny's my best friend, and I worry about him." I said quietly.

Dally looked at me.

"You like Johnny, don't you?" Dally asked.

"N-no," I stuttered. Dally just grinned at me.

"Whatever Blondie, I guess you can come." He said. I grinned right back at him.

"I'd rather have Johnny be with someone like you, or you specifically, than one of them trashy greasy broads. The ones I get. That wouldn't be no good for Johnnycakes. You're not like that, Charlie. I mean, you're a greaser, same as us, but not the trashy kind," Dally said thoughtfully.

I grinned at him and thought about it. Sure, I was a greaser, but if I wore a skirt I wore it at a decent length. I didn't giggle too much, I might have sworn a little bit but that's part of being a greaser. And as for the trashy eye makeup, I wore a little eyeliner, a little mascara, and on occasion, eye shadow, but not a whole lot of it so that I looked like one of the other greaser girls.

"Thanks Dally," I said.

"No problem, Blondie." He said and pulled a pack of Kools, probably shoplifted, from inside his jacket. He lit it and smoked it a little, then gave the rest to me. He was still leaning against a tree and I was sitting on the ground, smoking the cigarette. Or what was left of it.

A minute or two passed, and a black Mustang drove by. It wasn't the blue one that we'd come to know, but it was still a Soc. No greaser can afford a tuff Mustang like that.

"Greasers!" They shouted as they drove by. Dally almost jumped up and killed them, but I told him to let it go. It doesn't make you feel very good when a high class Soc goes by and yells stuff like that at you.

When I was done the cigarette, Dally and I walked over to Buck's place. Dally told me he was going in there for a while, and to be good while he was gone. He caved and said I could go back to the Curtis's, and that he'd be around later. He got a greaser from inside Buck's place to walk me home. He didn't want me walking alone.

The greaser was a big guy, but a nice guy. By big, I mean muscles. His name was Frankie. We arrived at the Curtis's and Frankie went back to Buck's.

Everyone was still at the Curtis's. I sat on the floor beside Two-Bit. He was watching Mickey Mouse, but he wasn't enjoying it as much as usual, He was worried about Johnny and Ponyboy. And, he was kinda drunk. He put his arm around my shoulders and said,

"You know what the problem with Dallas Winston is?" He was slurring his words.

"No, what is it Two-Bit?" I asked, playing along.

"He don't care about no one but himself, you an' Johnnycakes. But he got Johnny into trouble, givin' him that gun, and he'll get you in trouble one of these days, tha's all I'm sayin', watch your back Charlieblond." He slurred, putting my name and my nickname together.

It would have been humorous, if I wasn't so worried about Johnny and Ponyboy.

**(A/N): Okay this chapter was kinda boring, but the next one will be so much better, I promise. Please review!**


	3. A Johnnycake and a Pony in a Church

**Disclaimer- I still do not own the Outsiders. I only wish I did. But, I only own Charlie, and Frankie from the last chapter, and any new characters you might see turning up.**

**Authors note: Okay guys, I hope this chapter is better than the last one. After this one, I don't know how many more I will be able to get out before next weekend, because I have school, then I have my graduation, and I'll be really busy getting my hair and stuff done, and then busy with the actual graduation and all my relatives r coming up, but after that I only have 2 more days left of school so I can post a lot in the summer.**

**Thanx:**

**Rugrats 101**

**Chapter 3; A Johnnycake and a Pony in a Church**

Five days. Five long days since Dally helped Ponyboy and Johnny escape and run to the abandoned church in Windrixville. Sure, thing hadn't completely died down, but Dally figured it was safe to go and see them. I thought he was crazy. Shoot, just a couple days before, Dally'd been hauled into the police station for questioning!

He hadn't told them anything, naturally.

One morning I was at the Curtis's, and I heard a car pull up outside. Dally got out of the drivers side with a weed in his mouth and came into the house. Darry was about to yell at him to get outside.

"Come on Charlie, we're going." I knew what he meant, we were going to see Johnny and Ponyboy finally.

"Ooh, a date?" Two-Bit asked, jokingly.

"Lay off, Two-Bit," I said, then followed it with, "Coming, Dal."

I had the feeling Soda knew where we were going. No one else did though.

I got in the passengers side and Dally got back in the drivers side, after throwing his smoke on the road and stepping on it.

"Have you talked to them at all?" I asked.

"Nope," He said.

"Well then how do you know if they're okay?"

"I don't."

"Are we bringing them back today?"

"Geez, kid, you ask too many questions. And yes, I hope we can bring 'em back today."

We sat in silence for a couple more minutes.

"How long until we get there, Dally?" I whined.

He laughed slightly and said,

"I dunno… soon…" He trailed off and kept his eyes on the road. Hey, at least he was a good driver.

It was a good half hour later when we arrived in Windrixville. I was soo excited about seeing Ponyboy… and Johnny… I smiled to myself thinking about him. I looked out the window excitedly, causing Dally to laugh a little more at me when we pulled up outside a big old church. Dally lit up a weed as we entered the church. When we walked in, I saw Ponyboy sleeping on the floor and Johnny standing by a table, doing something with a slice of boloney. He looked up at us.

"Johnny…" I said quietly and raced over to him.

He dropped the baloney and walked out to the front of the table just as I got there and he embraced me. I let a tear fall.

"Oh, Johnny… I'm so glad you're okay," I said into his chest. When we broke apart, I saw him blushing. He quickly turned away and looked at Dally, who was walking over to Ponyboy, who was inexplicably blonde.

I watched as he lightly kicked Pony in the ribs and told him to get up. Pony looked at Dally and his eyes widened. Then he looked over at me and jumped up.

"Thank god, I can't eat another slice of baloney if my life depends on it." He exclaimed and hugged me.

Dally handed Pony the note from Soda, and Ponyboy read it a couple times.

"Well, let's go then, we're going to eat some real food." Dally said and walked out of the church, throwing his cigarette butt on the floor. Johnny hurried behind him, I hurried behind Johnny, and Ponyboy followed me.

"Jesus, Pony, you've lost a lot of weight," I observed, watching him and Johnny get into the back seat.

Johnny and Ponyboy told us all that had happened at the church as we drove to the diner. How he was thin because of the baloney, and how Johnny had cut his own hair and cut and bleached Pony's. I laughed out lous when Pony mentioned his hair.

"Yeah, real funny Charlie," He said sarcastically.

"It is," I said through small fits of laughter. Dally chuckled and Johnny cracked a grin.

We arrived at the diner, and Dally went in to get us some food, while Johnny, Pony and me stayed in the car. Soon Dally came back with some food and we ate.

Johnny took a bite, looking thoughtful. Then he said,

"We're goin' back an' turnin' ourselves in."

I almost choked, and the three of us looked at him surprised.

"What?" Dally said.

"You heard me, we're goin' back an' turnin' ourselves in. I can't live with this," Johnny said.

Dally argued with him for a minute, then realized there was no point, as Johnny pointed out it was self defense and people could testify to that, like the other Socs that were drunk, and the Soc's girlfriends, Cherry and Marcia, who could also testify that the Socs were drunk and looking for a fight.

"Fine," He said as he finished. "Then let's go back to the church and get your stuff." We had all finished eating by that time and Dally pulled out of the parking lot, getting ready to drive over to the church.

On the way there, I noticed all this black smoke coming from somewhere.

I realized where when we pulled up in front of the church. Johnny's jaw dropped, I gasped, Pony's eyes widened, and Dally mumbled "Oh my god,"

"The church is on fire!" I yelled and we jumped out of the car, staring at the blazing mess of a church in front of us. People were standing all around it.

Johnny charged at the church, and Pony and I went to follow. Dally grabbed our arms.

"Stay away from the church!" He ordered, almost yelling. We ignored him and ran after Johnny. Dally growled something, most likely curse words behind us.

"Oh, god, those kids are still in the church!" A woman yelled behind us.

"Dammit, we started it!" Pony yelled behind me. Then an image replayed in my mind. Dally threw his cigarette butt on the wooden floor. _Dally started the fire, _I thought. We caught up to Johnny and busted open a window to get into the building. As soon as we were inside, I knew we were deep in trouble.

It was so hot it felt like an oven on full blast. The smoke was so thick I could barely breathe.

_Fuck, we're dead now! _I thought.

**(A/N: Please Review! Thanx!)**


	4. Wake Up!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Outsiders. Only Charlie.**

**A/N: I'm bacc! Thanx to the following people:**

**Two-BitGortez**

**Izzycakes**

**Mysterygurl4292 **

**Chapter 4; Wake Up!**

Johnny, Pony and I looked around for the kids trapped in the church, coughing the whole time. I spotted them.

"_Look_!" I yelled over the roar of the fire and pointed. The scared little kids were in a corner. We ran over and started to throw kids out the window. Ponyboy let out a yelp, one of the kids had bitten him. It would have been funny if I didn't have a feeling we were about to die. We kept throwing kids out the window until Johnny had the last one out to safety.

"We gotta get out of here!" Pony yelled. _Well, no shit,_ I thought. We started to run for the window.

"Pony!" I yelled. He didn't hear me. His back was on fire, I don't know how he didn't feel it. I guess it was because he was wearing Dally's brown leather jacket.

"Come on!" Pony yelled as he jumped out the window.

"Aah!" I heard Johnny yell. I turned to look at him. His pant leg was stuck on a nail in a board on the floor; he couldn't move.

"Johnny!" I yelled and ran back to him.

"Charlie! No! Get out of here!" Johnny yelled at me.

I stared at him in disbelief. Then we heard a cracking, crashing sound above us.

"_NOW!_" Johnny shouted at me. I wasn't gonna leave Johnny.

It was like it was all in slow motion, a giant beam started to fall from the roof as I ran back to Johnny and grabbed his hand, trying to yank him free of the nail.

I pulled him a little to the side, making the giant beam of fiery wood narrowly miss directly his back and land on his pinned down leg instead. He let out a horrible scream and I fell down, hitting my head on the floor and everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a white room, on a white bed, and I had the worst headache ever. Then I remembered what happened.

_The church, Ponyboy got out, me and Johnny almost got killed… wait, Johnny! Was he okay? I needed to know!_

I tired to sit up, holding my head.

"You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice say. Steve.

"Steve!" I said looking up. I was happy even to see Steve.

"Is Johnny okay? Where is he? Where's Dally? And Ponyboy? And where is everyone else?" I asked Steve quickly, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him down to my level.

"Whoa, calm down Blondie, Dally's fine, but he's in here too, he just has some burn on him because he went into the church and saved you and Johnny. Two-Bit is in Dally's room with him. Ponyboy, Darry and Soda are in Johnny's room. Johnny's the worst off. His legs are so badly burned, there's a 50/50 chance he'll walk again, but at least he'll survive. They doctors say that if that beam had landed on his back, just a centimeter away, he would have died. You have a minor concussion from hitting your head on the floor, and a couple burns just like Ponyboy." Steve finished the story.

_Wow,_ I thought. _Johnny'll be okay, but I hope he'll walk again. Dally saved mine and his lives._

"Can I see him? Johnny? Or Dally?" I asked Steve. I noticed I must be the least hurt out of all of them, because I was still in my clothes.

"Sure, kid. Come on." He said and helped me stand up. We went to see Dally first. We walked into his room and saw him laying shirtless in bed and Two-Bit sitting beside him on a chair.

"Dally!" I gushed and ran over to him. I hugged him tightly.

"You okay kid?" He asked.

"Fine, are _you _okay?" I asked him.

"Eh, a couple burns, I'll live," I let a tear fall from my eye. Dally wiped it away.

"Don't worry, Blondie. I'm fine, Johnny'll be fine." I smiled at him.

"Forget about me, Charlie? I was worried about you too!" Two-Bit spoke up. I let out a sort of sob laugh and hugged him.

"I have to see Johnny," I said. Steve nodded.

"Seeya later Two-Bit," I said, then looked at Dally. "I'll be back real soon, Dally, promise," I winked at him. Then I walked out of the room with Steve. It was a bit of a longer walk down the hall to Johnny's room. When I finally got there, I saw Pony, Darry and Soda standing around his bed.

"Pony!" I said and hugged him. Then I hugged Soda and even Darry. Then I turned to look at Johnny. He was awake, and he looked good, except for his singed leg. I was just glad he was gonna be okay.

"Hey Johnny," I said smiling as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey Charlie," He said smiling back. Steve giggled like a little girl and whispered something and the Curtis's. Then they smiled and left. I sat down on a chair beside Johnny's bed.

"So, you're gonna be okay, Johnny. I'm so happy," I said to him.

"I am too." He smiled and took my hand in his. I beamed at him.

"Soda told me there's a big rumble tonight. You goin' in it?" Johnny asked me. Steve had told me about the rumble. I thought about it.

"No, Johnny, I think I'd rather stay here with you," I said to him, making him smile widely.

Then the Curtis's, Two-Bit and Steve walked in.

"Hey guys, we're gonna leave now, it's almost time for the rumble, you wanna come Charlie?" Darry asked.

"No thanks, I'm gonna stay here with Johnny." I said.

"Alright, we'll come back after the rumble." Soda said and they left. As they left, out in the lobby, we heard them yelling at someone. Then a nurse came in.

"Johnny, you're mother's here to see you," She said.

"My mom? I don't wanna see her!" Johnny yelled.

"But, she's your mother," The nurse said.

"I don't care, I DON'T wanna see her!" Johnny said and tried to get up.

"Johnny, don't, lay down," I said and he layed back down.

**(A/N: Johnny doesn't pass out in my story, because in this story he doesn't have as bad burns.)**

"Okay, Johnny," The nurse said and walked out. We didn't see Johnny's mother.

"Johnny, I'm going to see Dally, I'll be back in a few, kay?" I said to him.

"Sure," He said as I left to go to Dally's room.

"Dally!" I said cheerfully as I entered the room, and almost jumped on Dally, giving him a hug. He laughed.

"Jeez kid, watch it!" He said jokingly.

"Sorry," I giggled and sat in the char beside his bed.

"Listen, I'm gonna tell you something," He said and pulled something out form under his pillow. I gasped. It was Two-Bit's black-handled switchblade.

"Oh Dally, what are you going to do with that?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna use it to persuade the nurse to let me be In the Rumble tonight. You know, a rumble ain't a rumble unless I'm In it!" He grinned. I was a little worried, but I said,

"Okay," And lightly kissed him on the forehead like siblings do. Then I told him I was going back to Johnny's room and to come there after the rumble.

When I got back to Johnny's room, it looked like he was doing worse than before. Then we heard a nurse slightly scream, and I knew Dally was headed to the rumble.


	5. And After The Rumble

**Disclaimer- Still don't own the Outsiders. Just Charlie.**

**A/N: Alrighty, here's number 5! More people have to review, I feel so unloved!  **

**Chapter 5; And After the Rumble…**

I told Johnny about Dally's plan to be in the Rumble. He laughed slightly and said,

"There's Dally for ya,"

We talked a lot, and then Johnny fell asleep, as did I.

When Johnny woke up, he woke me up too, and informed me he was feeling even worse. We talked even more, about just random stuff. I figured the rumble had to be over soon. Then Johnny said something else.

"Charlie, I have to tell you something, I…" But he was cut off, by Ponyboy and Dally coming into the room.

"We won!" Dally said. Ponyboy looked horrible. But he flashed a smile when Dally said again that they won.

"So what, it doesn't solve anything, greasers will still be greasers, and Socs will still be Socs," Johnny said. I knew he was right. Then, something happened that totally made my heart stop. Johnny fainted, and Dally, Ponyboy and I thought he was dead.

"No… no, Johnny, wake up!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. Pony looked at Johnny, not believing what he was seeing. Dally cursed.

"Fuck!" He said gruffly and loudly and punched a wall. Then he just quickly left the room. A tear fell from Ponyboy's face and he looked sick. I was crying over Johnny's chest, so I didn't notice him leave.

"Johnny… Johnny please, please don't be dead… wake up…" I said softly.

Nothing.

Still nothing.

"Johnny…" I sobbed. Then I heard a moan. I looked up.

"Johnny?" I questioned.

"I-I'm fine," He stuttered and slowly lifted his hand and stroked my hair. I smiled and tears fell uncontrollably.

"Thank God," I said.

"I… I actually feel better than before," He said, opening his eyes to see me clearly.

"That's great, Johnny. I'm so glad. So, what did you wanna tell me before Dally and Pony came in?" I asked.

"I-I just, I wanted to say that I really, Charlie, come here," He said. I bent down to his level, and to my surprise…

He leaned up and kissed me. A soft, sweet, short kiss on the lips.

"I really like you, Charlie," He said. I smiled, and let one of my tears fall on his cheek.

"I really like you too, Johnny." He smiled back. We both chuckled slightly, then a horrible thought came into my mind.

"Oh God," I said, sitting up, a worried expression replacing my blissful one.

"What? What's wrong?" Johnny asked.

"Dally and Ponyboy… Well, Ponyboy has Darry and Soda to look after him, but Dally, me and you are the ones he cares about the most, and he thinks you're dead, Johnny, he'll do something stupid and get himself hurt!" I exclaimed.

"Oh... no..." Johnny said.

"I'll go find him, I'll get him and bring him back," I said. Johnny agreed, and I was out of the hospital within 30 seconds.

I ran down the street.

"Dally!" I shouted.

I wanted to find him with all my heart and soul.

"Dallas!" I yelled even louder as I ran down the street. Then a car drove by. Not a graser car, not a Socy car, a cop car. And it was speeding, lights flashing, headed for the vacant lot.

"Oh no," I mumbled under my breath. I raced after it.

"Dally!" I shouted when the lot came into view. I raced up and found myself standing beside Ponyboy, Darry, Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit.

Then I saw Dally.

He was standing in the middle of the lot, a gun pointed at the cops.

"Dally no!" I screamed.

"Johnny's not dead!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I felt all the gang's eyes on me, and Dally turned to look at me. But, he still held the gun at the cops, and they opened fire on him. His body twitched as bullets collided with his stomach and chest.

"No!" I screamed until I was out of breath. I ran over to him.

I held him in my arms on the ground, the gang around me, and his blood staining my clothes.

"Dally! You can't die! I can't live without you!" I exclaimed, crying uncontrollably.

"D-Did you… s-say that… Johnny's alive?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes, Johnny's not dead Dally! And neither will you be!" I cried.

"Don't let go Dally! Johnny can't live without you! I can't live without you!" I said.

"I-I promise… I w-w-on't…" He trailed off.

Then the paramedics came, and brought Dally onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. We all followed.

"We only have room for one of you in the ambulance," The paramedic said.

"You go," Darry said to me. I thanked him.

"I'm his… sister," I said to the paramedic guy and got in the ambulance. I grabbed Dally's hand. I held it and muttered things like,

"You'll be okay, Dal," All the way to the hospital. He had to be okay. If he wasn't okay, then I wouldn't be okay. Johnny wouldn't be okay.

"Come on Dally, you've gotta live," I said, squeezing his hand. He moaned and rolled his head over, but that was all.

Finally we reached the hospital. I tried to follow Dally into his room, but they told me I wasn't allowed to see him yet; they had to operate on him first.

"Okay," I said, and watched the doors close to Dally's room. I stood outside the door, looking at it, holding back tears. Then, I decided to go see Johnny. I walked slowly down the hall, and I just let the tears fall.

_Don't cry when you get to Johnny's room, _I willed myself, _You'll scare him._

In front of Johnny's door, I composed myself, then entered.

"Hey Johnny," I said quietly, for fear of my voice cracking. Johnny looked good. He was sitting up in bed, leaning against pillows, and reading _Gone With The Wind. _He looked at me and I knew from his expression that he knew something was wrong.

_Don't ask what's wrong, don't ask what's wrong!_

"What's wrong?"

_Dammit._

"Umm… nothing," I said and sat by his bed. He took my hand.

"Yeah, right. What happened to Dally?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Well… he umm… he robbed a grocery store. Then he got caught by the cops. He had a gun that wasn't loaded and he was pointing it at the fuzz. He wanted to die, Johnny, he did it on purpose! He thought you were dead, and he didn't wanna live anymore!" That was when I started to cry. I hugged Johnny.

"Oh my god," Johnny muttered. "But, he didn't get hurt right? Or… die?" Johnny asked. I looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"Charlie, tell me Dally's gonna be alright," Johnny said, his own big black eyes filling up with tears.

"He… he got shot, Johnny. I don't know if he's gonna be alright."

**(A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Haha is Dally alright? You'll have to find out next time, and REVIEW! Seriously, I give you stories and all I ask is that you review. Thanx. **


	6. Sweaty Black TShirt

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders. I own Charlie, but that's it.**

**Authors Note: Alrighty, I just want everyone to know that I had my graduation on Friday and it went AWESOME! Haha okay, anyway, thanx to the following people:**

**Two-BitGortez**

**Rugrats 101**

**Chapter 6; Sweaty Black T-Shirt**

"Oh god…" Johnny said. More tears fell from my eyes. I stood up and paced for a minute with my hand over my eyes.

"Charlie…" Johnny said form the bed. "Charlie, what are we gonna do?" A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I don't know, Johnny. Pray for him. That's all we can do. God can't hate anyone, even Dallas Winston," I said through sobs.

The doctors said I had to leave about an hour later. Johnny was allowed to come home in a couple weeks, but they couldn't tell me anything about Dally yet. I walked home alone. I know I shouldn't have. But I didn't have any sense just then. I had only Dally and Johnny on my mind. So, I was scared out of my wits when a voice said,

"Hey grease,"

I looked up… and breathed a sigh of relief. Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit that ain't funny an' you know it," I said. He put his arm across my shoulders.

"Shoot kid I know… I just thought I'd try to cheer you up… How's old Dally? And what about Johnny?"

"Johnny can come home in a couple of weeks… He'll be in a wheel chair though. Dally… I just don't know. The doctor wouldn't tell me anything. He had to have surgery."

"Well, good news about Johnnycake, but poor old Dal… I'm sorry, Charlie." Two-Bit walked with me. I guess we were going to the Curtis's.

"What're you doin' walkin' by yourself anyways kiddo?" Two-Bit asked.

"I dunno…" I said.

"Jeez, just like Ponyboy you are…"

Finally we got there. I saw Darry in the kitchen, and Soda and Steve on the couch. The all jumped up and asked me about Johnny and Dally. I told them the story. Then I noticed Ponyboy wasn't around.

"Where's Pony?" I asked. They exchanged glances.

"He's kinda sick," Soda said. He led me to the room him and Ponyboy said. Pony was laying on the bed.

"Aw, Pony, what happened now?" I said, sitting down as Soda left.

"I… I don't know, I got sick," He said softly.

"Oh Ponyboy,"

"How's Dally doin'? Is Johnny gonna come home?"

"Yeah… yeah, Johnny's coming home. Dally's bad, Ponyboy, he's real bad. I don't wanna upset you or nothin', but he's real bad off. He had surgery, and the doctors won't tell me anything. You can come to the hospital with me when you're feeling better, Pony,"

"I'd like that Charlie…" Then he fell asleep.

I left the room and walked back into the living room. Darry had gone back into the kitchen, and Two-Bit, Soda and Steve were sitting on the couch (or in Two-Bit's case, the floor,) watching Mickey.

When I walked into the room, they all looked up. With Ponyboy sick, Johnny burned up in the hospital, and Dally possibly almost dead, I was about to cry. But I'm a greaser, a tough greaser, even if I am a girl, and I wasn't about to cry in front of the guys. I'm like Dally. No tears. Just like my (almost) big brother, Dally.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" Two-Bit asked. I was afraid if I said anything I'd start bawling, so I just nodded.

"Listen, they're gonna be okay, Pony's fine, Johnny'll be fine, and so will Dally." Soda tried to cheer me up. I felt my eyes sting. I nodded again.

"I… I gotta go…" I said, voice warped from oncoming tears and hand over my mouth. I ran out of the house like that. They all stared after me.

Outside, I sat on the porch and let the tears fall. I cried silently with my head in my hands. I wondered if Dally still had Two-Bit's switchblade, and if he was gonna use it to get out earlier than he should if he gets better. _If._ Then I saw something beside me on the porch, beside a pack of cigarettes with Two-Bit's name written on them. It was his switchblade. I wondered how it had gotten there, but I didn't question it. I took it, and put it in my back pocket. I also took one of Two-Bit's cigarettes.

_I'll pay him back later,_I thought and pulled a lighter out of the pocket of my black leather jacket. I lit the cigarette and smoked it while I walked.

The reason I needed Two-Bit's blade was in case I ran into some Socs. I was walking alone. I didn't know where I was going. Maybe Buck's.

I was about halfway there when I was glad I had the blade. A red Corvair pulled up beside me.

"Hey, greaser!" a guy yelled. I stopped and looked at the car. They got out of the car and started towards me. I threw my cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

"Watch it man, you're out of your territory," I said in a low voice.

"I think you better watch it greaser," Said one of the three Socs that got out of the car. They took another step towards me.

I whipped out Two-Bit's switch and pointed the blade at them.

"Look Soc we already whipped you in the rumble, and don't think I can't do it again," I said dangerously.

The state I was in, I wouldn't have even hesitated to cut them to pieces.

The Socs looked at me. Then the guy that seemed to be the leader nodded his head at the car while keeping his eyes on me and the switchblade. Him and the other two got in the car and drove away shouting, "Seeya around, greaser," and other nasty things.

I flipped the blade back in and slipped it back in my pocket. Then I kept walking. I was thinking about Dally and Johnny and Ponyboy so it didn't seem like it took that long to get to Buck's place. It was the middle of the night, so there was a party going on there like always. I knocked on the door. Buck answered it.

"Hey, Dal's kid sister, Charlie, right?" He said. I nodded.

"Good good, come in," He said. Loud country music was playing, and people were drinking, playing poker, smoking, stuff like that.

"Where is old Dally anyway? Ain't you two always together?" I told Buck the whole story.

"Oh… I'm really sorry Charlie… I hope he's okay, he's a good guy. So you need a place to stay?" He asked.

"Yeah, please," I said.

"You can stay in the room Dally always stays in. Just go up the stairs, and it's the first door on your left."

"Thanks, Buck."

I followed his instructions and went into the room. Surprisingly, nobody was in there making out. So, I laid on the bed, not even taking of my shoes, a pair of black Converse with red laces. I lay with my eyes open for a minute, and something caught them. A black T-Shirt, in the exact same place Soda found hid old sweater Ponyboy had been wearing the night Johnny killed a Soc. It seemed it was years ago. I recognized the black shirt as Dally's. I got off the bed, walked over and picked it up and went back onto the bed. I smelled the shirt. It smelled like Dally, alright. Sweat, cologne, cigarettes and booze.

Sure, it's not the best smell in the world, but that and Johnny's smell are my favourite smells in the world. And this shirt was comforting.

I threw off my own tight red t-shirt and slipped on Dally's black one. It just felt so comforting. It was a little big on me but I liked it. I fell asleep with it on.

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I thought was:

_I have to go see Johnny and Dally. _

So I crept out of the room quietly, because everyone in the house was passed out, including Buck. So I just left. It was early in the morning, so no Socs would be out to jump me, but I held Two-Bit's switch close anyway. I had left my red t-shirt there and worn Dally's.

When I got to the hospital, I sat in the waiting room until a doctor came out, looking at a clip board. I stood up and walked over.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me how Dallas Winston is doing? He's my brother." I asked the doctor.

"Hmmm…" He said and looked through the papers on the clip board.

"Here we are, Dallas Winston."

**Please review!**


	7. I'll Skin You, Dallas Winston!

**Disclaimer- I still don't own the Outsiders or any of the character except Charlie.**

**Authors Note: Hey, I don't have anything to say! Hah, surprising for me… anyway, thanx to these:**

**Rugrats 101**

**mysterygurl4292**

**Chapter 7; I'll Skin You, Dallas Winston!**

"Dallas Winston is out of surgery and he's a little groggy, but you can see him if you want. We have successfully removed the bullets from his chest and stomach. They missed all the major organs by about an inch. He will most likely be okay, but we don't know when he will be released."

Dally was okay. Relief washed over me like ocean waves in the summer. My knees almost buckled as I thanked the doctor and ran to Dally's room.

I finally arrived and a nurse came out of the room looking flustered.

I laughed, wondering what Dally had done to her. Then I entered the room. Dally was laying on the bed with IV going into him and a breathing mask. He looked at me when I entered.

"Dally!" I yelled and ran over to his bedside. I hugged him as hard as I could without hurting him.

"Hey Blondie," He said weakly. "How's it going?"

"I am fine, but you on the other hand, look at you! If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll skin you, Dallas Winston!" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Take It easy kiddo I'm gonna be fine," He said.

"And thank God for that, Dally, cuz you know I couldn't live without you!" I said and hugged him again. I smiled and a happy tear went down my cheek.

He wiped it away and said,

"Don't worry, like I said I'm fine."

For a second it was silent, then Dally said,

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I found it at Bucks and I liked your smell," I said smiling innocently.

He chuckled.

"You are one weird kid ya know?" He said.

"Dally, I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen."

"Yeah but you're my kid sister, which makes you a kid!"

Me and Dally of course weren't actually brother and sister, but we were that close. We had a special bond that I don't even think real brothers and sisters have. I don't remember my life without Dally and I hope I never have to.

Dally and me talked for about an hour before a doctor kicked me out to do check ups on Dally. Dally almost killed the doctor for kicking me out, but I told him it was okay, I'd go see Johnny.

I walked into Johnny's room with a big smile on my face.

"Wow, are you high?" He said, looking up at me.

I frowned at him

"No," Then with my smile returning I said, "I went to go see Dally and ya know what? He's gonna be okay!" I said excitedly. Johnny broke into a smile too.

"That's great!" Johnny said.

"I know!" I said and jumped over to his bed to give him a hug. Then a light kiss on the lips, which got deepened. So there we were, kissing deeply, when the door opened and an all-too-familiar voice said,

"Glory, I'm blind!"

_Fuck_.

Me and Johnny stayed in the position for a second, eyes wide open, and then slowly turned to face the voice.

There, standing in the doorway, was all of Two-Bit (who was the one who had spoken), Soda, Steve, Darry and Ponyboy, who was looking much better than yesterday when he was sick.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," Two-Bit said, wisecracking again, and grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up, Two-Bit!" Me and Johnny said.

"So... what exactly did you see?" I asked.

"Lip contact, tongue contact, yours, his, it was disturbing!" Soda exclaimed.

"What the hell's going on?" Darry asked.

"Okay, look you guys, me and Johnny like each other… okay?" I calmly exclaimed.

"I'd say it's going to take a while for us to get used to it but it's your decision I guess… But we're not what you should worry about. You two should be worried about ol' Dal." Ponyboy said.

"Oooh, Dally!" Two-Bit said, clearly enjoying himself. Steve, who had been oddly silent, spoke up.

"Dally's gonna kill you two," He said.

"No, no he won't. We'll tell him, after he gets out of the hospital. Just keep your mouths shut until then, okay?" Johnny said.

The guys agreed, taken off guard by Johnny's extra-long (for him) sentence.

Then they left to go see Dal, and me and Johnny looked at each other… and burst out laughing.

"Hah, Dally's gonna kick our heads in!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said, chuckling.

Then it was silent for a second. Johnny looked like he was thinking. Then he said,

"Why am I the only one with a nickname like a desert food?"

I laughed and said, "Hmm, I dunno Johnnycake!"

"Oh, two can play at that game, Charliepie!" He said to me.

And that's how I got a nickname that only Johnny calls me, just like Dally with calling me Blondie. And I like it.

**(A/N: That's where the title came from, Sweet as Cake 'N' Pie, the cake being Johnnycake and the pie being Charliepie.)**

For the next few days, sometimes I would stay with Johnny and other times I would go home, and Ponyboy would stay with him, reading him "Gone With the Wind". I don't know what it is with those boys and that book.

Dally was very slowly but surely getting better. God, I loved that boy. Love as in like family-like love, of course. He was my family. My only family. That I had left, that is.

It's hard to find good people in a place like this, where people are put into classes, and they hate each other. I knew all the gang were good people. Not a lot people can see any good in us greasers. Especially Dallas Winston. Cherry Valance, a redhead Soc cheerleader that Ponyboy has a crush on, she knows we ain't all bad. She digs okay, that one. But like I said, it's especially hard to find good in Dallas Winston. I know there is, though. Dally's good to me.

He takes care of me if I'm hurt or sick, he protects me and looks after me, he sticks up for me, and if someone talks shit about me, they'd be eating the shit they talk when Dally's through with them. I really admire Dally.

It ain't hard to find good in Johnny. He's sweet. Anyone could tell that meetin' him once. Johnny is nicer than the nicest Soc, with a fiery soul. You know that lion of Wizard of Oz that was looking for a heart? Well, if Johnny was the lion, he wouldn't have nothin' to look for.

I couldn't tell anyone all this, though. I'd told Dally something of the sort once, but he'd changed the subject to telling me a story about getting drunk, punching a Soc in the jaw, and waking up the next morning beside some brunette he didn't even know.

Anyway, One day I was sitting in the Curtis living room with Ponyboy and Two-Bit. Johnny and Dally still being in the hospital and Soda, Steve and Darry at work. We were watching Mickey. Correction, Two-Bit was watching Mickey, and Ponyboy kept asking me questions about me and Johnny.

"Are you guys like… are you Johnny's girlfriend?" He asked. I thought about it and answered hosnestly:

"I don't know,"

The next time I went to the hospital to see Johnny I asked him about it. After we had kissed again for about the twentieth time, I asked,

"So, Johnny, what does this make us, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He looked at me.

"Do… Do you wanna be?"

I wanted to.

"Do you want to?" I asked. He nodded shyly, yet eagerly. I smiled.

"Me too." Then we kissed again. It felt so right. Especially this time. It was passionate, yet soft. Bold, slow and easy, all at the same time. I don't know how to describe what kind of kiss it was, but I liked it.

I talked to Johnny for a while. A long while. Then I went to go see Dally for the first time that day.

As usual, I yelled his name and ran in and hugged him. Then I sat down on a chair beside his bed and talked to him for a long time too. Almost as long as Johnny. I guess he was tired, because as soon as there was a silence he fell asleep. I yawned. I was tired too.

I slowly lowered myself down and placed my arms on his stomach/chest where I made sure there were no bullet holes, and laid my head on my arms and fell asleep too. I think I stayed there all night.

**:Ponyboy P.O.V.:**

After I talked to Johnny and read a little of Gone With the Wind, I decided to go home. I went to say goodbye to old Dal first. When I entered the room, I saw him asleep on his bed, and Charlie's carefully placed arms on his bare chest and stomach with her sleeping head on top of them.

It made me smile. They were so close. The were the best brother and sister team I know, and they're not even really brother and sister. But they're just right together. It fits.

Dally's gentle breathing was making his chest go up and down, and in turn making Charlie's head and arms go up and down. It almost looked surreal. Dally wouldn't have let anyone else do that. Not any of his friends, not any girl. Nobody except for Charlie. Charlie and Dally give me hope for me and Darry to get along, too.

**(A/N: Yay no cliffy! Ha, special treat, so enjoy it. This is my personal favorite chapter, so please review and tell me what you thought of it!)**


	8. A Visit From Sylvia

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders (dammit) but I own Charlie. )**

**Authors Note: Alright… well… not much to say so I'll just say thanx to:**

**Samurai Angel**

**Two-BitGortez**

**Rugrats 101**

**Chapter 8; Visit From Sylvia**

**Dally's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, to my disappointment, my bullet wounds were still in pain. But I felt something else on my stomach. I opened my eyes and looked down. Charlie had her arms folded on my stomach and chest and had her head lying on top of them, asleep. I smiled and chuckled to myself a little. Quietly, so as not to wake her up.

She's a great kid. Well, I guess I can't really call her a kid. She's sixteen. It's great to have someone like her care about me, you know? She sort of admires me. She looks at me with the same look in her eyes that Johnny does. And she has nice eyes, too.

She really is beautiful. Man, if she wasn't almost my kid sister…

Well, I decided not to wake her up, but she woke up by herself within a few minutes anyways.

She sitirred, blinked and looked up at me. Then she smiled.

"Hi Dally!" She said cheerfully, lifting her head. "How ya feeling?"

"Mornin' Charlie. I'm feelin' a little better, I guess. Did you sleep like that all night?" I asked.

"Yeah, is that okay? You're not mad are you?" She asked, with a fearful look in her eyes. She looked so cute I almost laughed.

"No," I said smiling, "It's fine. Thanks for stayin' with me, actually."

She smiled. What an awesome sister.

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

I woke up, still with my head on Dally. He didn't mind. He was the best. I talked to him a little bit, then stayed with him when the hospital brought him breakfast. He gave me half the food because he hated hospital food. Then we turned on the T.V. in his room, and some show came on where a family was eating breakfast with gold forks and knives and stuff.

"Hey Dally, look at that, they have gold silverware!" I blurted out before thinking it through. Dally looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Gold silverware, huh?" He said. I realized what I had said and laughed too. We were still laughing when someone came in the room. We both looked up and saw a girl. I knew her. Dally's ex-girlfriend Sylvia.

Dally sort of glared at her. I, on the other hand, looked at her with a look of pure hatred. She cheated on Dally, and more than once too. Anyone who treats my brother like that will definitely not be liked by me.

"What do you want?" I spit before Dally could say anything.

"I just wanna talk to Dally," She said quietly. She always had been intimidated by me. I looked at Dally. He nodded. So I walked out of the room, bumping her shoulder on purpose and staring her down as I left. I walked down the hall to Johnny's room.

**Johnny's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I wondered if Charlie was here. I didn't think about it much longer, because not long after I thought it, she entered the room.

"Hey Johnny!" She said happily. I was happy to see her too.

"Hi Charlie!" She came over and kissed me on the lips. Her sweet, soft lips. Then she sat down beside my bed.

"How come you're here so early?" I asked.

"Oh, I slept in Dally's room," She smiled.

"Oh…" I said. I felt a hint of jealousy. I knew her and Dally are really close, but still…

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I know you and Dally are really close, but you know… you're not really related… and he's a boy and you're a girl… a pretty one…"

"Johnny, you can trust me. I wouldn't go out with Dally, it'd be like going out with my brother, cause he is practically my brother! …And thanks for callin' me pretty, Johnnycake." She said.

I smiled.

"No problem, Charliepie."

Then I remembered something the doctor had told me last night.

"Charlie, guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" She said, smiling confusedly by my sudden outburst of happiness.

"The doctor said I can get out tomorrow on a wheelchair!" I said happily.

"Oh Johnny that's great!" She exclaimed and hugged me. She was beaming. Then she sat back up and I was about to tell some stupid joke about wheelchairs when some girl stomped down the hall, looking really pissed. Wait, I knew who that girl was. Sylvia.

Charlie noticed it too. She turned and watched Sylvia stomp down the hall until she came into my room. She stared down Charlie.

"You!" She said. Charlie looked at her, surprised.

"Dallas won't get back together with me because of you! I wish you would do him some good by getting out of his life so he can be happy! With me!" Sylvia yelled at Charlie. That got me angry.

"Hey, Dally loves Charlie, and it would do him no good whatsoever if she wasn't in his life!" I said back to Sylvia.

"Oh, I'm sorry Johnnycake," She said it a cutesy voice and blew a kiss at me.

_Ew, _I thought.

Well, Charlie'd had enough. She stood up and looked Sylvia in the eye.

"Sylvia, you do shit like that to Johnny again and I will personally bust your jaw! Johnny doesn't like you! And you know what? Neither does Dally! It ain't because of me, it's because he doesn't want you! You cheated on him after he trusted you! So back off, stop trying to get him back, stop hitting on Johnny, and stop being bitchy to me!" Charlie yelled at Sylvia. I couldn't help but smirk.

Sylvia stood speechless for a minute, then turned and walked out of the room. Charlie turned to me and her angry eyes softened as they looked into mine.

"Sorry, Johnny," She said quietly, apologetically.

"It's okay Charliepie… that was awesome," I said and smiled. She smiled back.

"I'd be proud to be in love with you," I said in almost a whisper.

She smiled softly. Beautiful.

"You can be in love with me all you want, Johnnycakes, because I love you too," She said in the same voice I used.

I smiled back at her. Then she leaned over me and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you, Charlyennah Donalds," I smiled.

"I love you too, Johnny Cade," She returned the smile.

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

So just like that, Johnny and me were in love. Just two kids in love. But it was tearing me up that I couldn't tell Dally. I had to tell him somehow.

"Johnny, I have to tell Dally. I can't lie to him." I said after a peaceful silence.

"I know what you mean," He said.

"Okay, here's what I'll do," I said and picked up a pen and piece of paper. I wrote this note:

_Dearest Dally,_

_Okay, I couldn't tell you this in person for fear of getting my head kicked in. Johnny and I are… well, we're in love. Please don't be mad, or sad, or any other negative emotion. It's a good thing, be proud of us. You're not losing us, it'll bring the three of us closer together, I swear it. Well, that's it Dal. _

_Love,_

_Charlie._

_P.S. And Johnny._

"There. I'll be back in a sec." I said and walked to Dally's room.

I went inside, dropped the note on his lap, and attempted to run away, but tripped and fell down beside his bed.

He looked at me, read the note, then looked back at me lying on the floor and said,

"What the hell?"

"Umm… Dally, you ain't mad are you?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me for a minute, then back at the note and I saw his eyes scan it again.

Then he said…

**Nothing until next chapter! Haha! Oh man I love doing this! Arlrighty well, I wanna have lots of nice reviews so I can update this quicker. Thanx!**


	9. Johnny Covers

**Disclaimer- I just own Charlie. Not the Outsiders.**

**Authors Note: I got a new piercing yesterday ) anyway, thanx to the following people for reviewing:**

**Samurai Angel**

**Maddicake**

**Rugrats101**

**Chapter 9; Johnny Covers**

Dally was still looking at me. Then he said,

"That's cool," I couldn't believe it.

"What?" I choked in.

"You and Johnny, that's cool, don't worry Blondie, I ain't mad," he said, smiling at me.

"Really? You're okay with it?" I asked.

"Yeah. And to tell you the truth, I kinda knew that someday I'd have to deal with you dating one of the gang. Johnny, he's a good choice. Good guy. At least with you dating Johnny, I know he won't hurt you, and I know you won't hurt him."

I beamed.

"Thanks Dal," I said and hugged him carefully.

"No problem."

"Oh, I gotta go tell Johnny!" I said and ran out of the room with Dally laughing at me.

I scrambled down the hall to Johnny's room.

"Johnny!" I yelled and burst in the door.

"Holy man! What's wrong?" He asked and jumped, almost throwing the magazine he was reading across the room.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Dally is okay with us! He even likes it!" I exclaimed happily. Johnny smiled.

"That's great," He said.

I was incredibly hyper by this point. I speedwalked over to Johnny's bed and grabbed him magazine.

"Whatcha readin'?" I said in an overly excited voice. I looked at the cover.

"MAD? Nice!" I said, throwing the magazine back on top of him. I sat down beside him bed, drummed my fingers on the bedside table for a minute, then jumped back up and said,

"I'm going to tell everyone we're together!" And raced out of the room. I could hear Johnny laughing at my hyperactivity all the way down the hall.

I burst out of the hospital and ran down the street toward the Curtis house. About halfway there, I collided with someone and fall on my ass. The other person was on the ground too.

"Hey, are you okay?" I laughed, seeing that the person was Two-Bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine; remind me again why the hell you're running around knocking people senseless?" He asked.

That made me laugh harder.

"Riiiiight… Are you like high or something?" He asked.

"No, just extremely happy!" I said.

"Why?"

"Because Dally said me and Johnny going out is just fine!" I said, jumping up and pulling Two-Bit up with me. I grabbed him arm and dragged him down to the Curtis house.

I burst in the door, dropping Two-Bit on the floor. Soda, Pony, Darry and Steve looked t me like I was crazy.

"Glory, Charlie, what the hell!" Steve said, looking at Two-Bit on the floor and me standing in the doorway, grinning stupidly and breathing hard, all out of breath.

"Dally likes me and Johnny!" I yelled.

"Hmm, you don't say?" Soda said.

"A little slow are we?" Pony asked.

"No, I mean he's okay with me and Johnny going out!" I yelled.

"Well, that's great Charlie, but could you please pick up Two-Bit and try not to make any messes?" Darry said, smiling at me.

I laughed.

"Sure," I said and extended my hand to Two-Bit, who took it and pulled himself up.

"Damn, you're strong Charlie," He said.

"I know," I grinned.

"Okay…." I said and looked around. Then I turned and raced back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Soda yelled.

"Dally! Johnny!" I yelled, meaning I was going to the hospital. They understood.

"Wait up!" Ponyboy yelled and they all ran after me towards the hospital. I practically hopped all the way to the hospital with the others trailing behind me, except for Two-Bit, who was running behind me, happy that someone else was feeling playful besides himself.

I could tell the others were getting annoyed, though.

When we finally got to the hospital, Ponyboy and I went to see Johnny and the rest of them went to see Dally.

"Hey Johnny!" I said happily and in kind of a sing song voice.

"Hey Johnny, how ya been?" Pony said.

"Hey guys, I'm fine, I feel good," He said, sitting up.

"Good!" I said smiling at him.

Good indeed, Johnny kept getting better until he was able to be released on a wheelchair.

"Come on guys!" I yelled across the parking lot at the rest of the gang. I was at the lead, pushing Johnny's wheelchair, eager to get him home. In about a week, he would be using crutches, and another week after that, he could walk by himself again.

"We're coming as fast as we can, you're the one running at hyper speed with a freggin' wheelchair!" Steve yelled.

I burst out laughing and kept pushing Johnny.

"You, know, as long as your gonna run whenever you push me in this thing, I don't think you should be the one who takes me across streets and stuff," Johnny stated. I laughed again.

"Don't worry Johnnycake, I'm responsible!" I said and bent down to kiss his head.

When we finally got to the Curtis's, Darry helped Johnny out of his wheelchair and onto the couch where I sat beside him. Johnny and I were sleeping here tonight, because without Dally I had nowhere to stay and Johnny didn't want to go home.

When everyone went to bed, Johnny and I stayed up for a little while and watched TV. I curled up in a ball and leaned against his chest, and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you Johnny," I said. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Charlie,"

I looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me softly at first, but then he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, surprising me, because I thought he was too shy to do something like that.

But I wasn't about to hesitate, I let his tongue in to massage my tongue.

While we were still kissing, I leaned up on my knees so that I was higher up than him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

When we stopped kissing, We stayed like that for a couple minutes.

"Johnny?" I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired,"

"Me too,"

So I helped him lay on the couch and I started over to the other couch, but he took my hand as I was walking away.

"Charlie, stay here," He said quietly. I smiled and carefully laid on the couch beside him, his body molding into mine.

"Good night, Johnnycake," I said.

"Goodnight, Charliepie," He whispered and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes too and smiled. This was paradise.

It was about a week later, because Johnny was on crutches, that Dally came home from the hospital. I was the one that went to get him, because Johnny, Pony and Two-Bit were at school, and Steve, Darry and Soda were at work. I was supposed to be at school too, I guess, but I'd been skipping a lot lately to see Johnny and Dally.

Dally's chest was all bandaged up. He wasn't allowed to eat solid food for two days, and he was supposed to be in a wheelchair, but he refused and walked by himself. Well, not so much walking as limping, and holding onto me for support, though he claims he wasn't holding onto me for support, he was making sure I didn't fall down.

That always made me laugh whenever he told the story to people. I never denied it, but it made me laugh.

I always went wherever Dally went, even more than I did before, because Dally had to "make sure I didn't fall down". Johnny usually came too, to be with me.

For the longest time, all that turned out okay.

But one night, things went very, very wrong.

We went down the parking lot of the drive in, and were talking to some friends of Dally's. Dally left for a while with some guy and his friends and told us to stay with each other and that he'd be back soon. So, we obeyed him.

Soon, some guys approached us and we recognized him as a friend of Tim Shepards. I'd seen him at parties at Tim's and Buck's. He talked to us for a while, real friendly-like, and we thought we could trust him. Then he handed me a brown paper bag.

"Here kid, you can have this," He said and left rather hurriedly, because some police sirens were headed our way. Johnny and I didn't try to leave, because we didn't know anything was wrong. The cops jumped out and one of them grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Alright punk what's in the bag?" The cop asked. Johnny stood up beside me.

"I don't know, I swear!" I said. The cop took the bag and looked in.

"How do you explain this?" He said, showing me the contents of the bag. I gasped. It was cocaine. I was speechless, I just stared at it, open mouthed.

"Alright kid, lets go," The cop said and started to put me in cuffs.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Johnny asked. The cop and I stopped and looked at him.

"That bag is mine," Johnny said.

**Please Review! Next chapter out soon!**


	10. Behind Bars

**Disclaimer: rolls eyes same as the other ones!**

**Authors Note: I like where this story's headed. Thanx to everyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 10; Behind Bars**

"The bag is mine," Johnny said, looking the cop in the eye. It was quiet in the night, except for sirens of police cars far off. The wind slowly blew my hair as I looked at Johnny in disbelief.

"Johnny, no…" I whispered. The cop looked at Johnny, whose face remained expressionless.

"Alright, come on," The cop said, approaching Johnny instead of me. Johnny didn't resist as he was put in cuffs.

"Hey, what's goin' on man?" A voice asked. I turned and Dally was walking up to us, as they put Johnny in the back seat of the cop car.

"Hey man what are you doin' with Johnny?" Dally said and approached the car.

"Hey what the fuck!" He exclaimed when he got no answers, from me or the cops. He started towards the car. I held him back.

"Dallas, Dally, no…" I said softly. Dally and I watched the cops drive away with Johnny in the back seat.

When they were out of sight, Dally asked,

"Charlie, what the hell happened?"

"S-some guy, I think his name was Greg we knew him from Tim's and Buck's parties," I stopped to sniff. "He-he came up to us, handed me this bag, I didn't know what was in it, but he ran away and then the cops came. They looked in the bag and it was cocaine, and they tried to take me away, the guy-Greg-he framed me! But Johnny wouldn't let them… h-he told the cops it was his, and they took him away, Dally, Johnny's in jail!" I said, half crying the whole time.

"That bastard!" Dally growled. I started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, Johnny'll be fine and I'm gonna kick that guys ass!" Dally said, hugging me.

I cried onto his jacket. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but think that it was.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the Curtis's house, and then I'm gonna find Greg," Dally said. I followed him to the Curtis house. When we walked in, Darry, Soda, Ponyboy, Steve and Two-Bit were there. They took one look at my sad expression and Dally's pissed one and asked,

"What the hell happened?"

"It's Johnny, some guy gave Charlie and Johnny a bag of cocaine and the cop thought it was Charlie's and he tried to take her away, but Johnny told the cop it was his and now he's in jail, so I'm going to kick the guy's ass!" Dally growled and left the house.

"Oh my god, Charlie is that really what happened?" Darry asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, you're gonna stay here tonight, and tomorrow we're gonna go see Johnny."

"Thanks, Dar."

That night, pretty much everyone was staying at the Curtis house. I slept on the couch, Steve slept on the other couch, and Two-Bit slept on the floor while the brothers slept in their rooms. I could barely fall asleep. I knew I didn't have to worry about Dally, he could kick anyone's ass, but I was worried about my little Johnnycake being in prison all night by himself.

The next morning I was the one to wake everyone up. I had to see Johnny.

"Come on guys, let's get a move on!" I yelled, walking around the house with my shoes already on.

"Let's go, rise and shine, despertar!" I yelled, walking around the living room and the bedrooms. Despartar meant wake up in Spanish. I was getting pissed off with everyone just grumbling and only trying to get up, not actually doing it, so I started cursing and things in different languages.

"Obtenir vos ânes paresseux hors du lit ! I finally yelled, which meant "Get your lazy asses out of bed !" In French. That got them up.

Finally about an hour later, we were at the police station and I was talking to Johnny. I had seen to many movies, I thought we would either talk in a room with guards around us or through one of those phone things. No, we talked in a room, but we were surprisingly alone.

"Oh Johnny, why did you do it?" I asked.

"The bag wasn't yours," He said.

"But it wasn't yours either!" I said.

"I couldn't let you go to jail."

"Glory Johnny, why are you so good to me?" I asked, grabbing hold of his hand.

"Because, I don't want to lose you, and you deserve it," He said. I smiled through some stray tears and kissed him.

Then a cop came in and said my time was up. I didn't want to leave Johnny, but he assured me that he'd be fine.

It was about a month later, and every say of that month I had missed Johnny so badly that it hurt. I was only allowed to see him once a week. A month, that's how long it had taken Dally to find that guy Greg.

When he found him, I was with him.

We were walking down to the Dingo and we saw him, just standing there outside talking to some guys.

"Dally," I said. "Dally, that's the guy, that's Greg!" I exclaimed and pointed at him.

Dally looked at him and made a funny noise. Then He marched right over to the guy, me at his heel.

"Hey asshole!" Dally yelled and punched the guy in the mouth before he could answer. Greg fell to the ground. When he got up he said

"Hey man, what's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What the fuck is your problem, man? You gave my sister a bag of cocaine and it got her boyfriend sent to jail because of it!" Dally yelled at Greg, gesturing to me. I smirked at him. I was kinda proud that Dally told the guy I was his sister.

"Oh, shit…" The guy said gesturing to me, but before he could say anything else, Dally punched him in the head again, knocking him out.

Dally didn't even hesitate to drag him all the way to the police station. Every time I saw Dally doing something like his, I was glad I never made him mad.

When we got to the police station, the chief said,

"Winston, what the hell did you do this time?"

"This guy is the one that those drugs belonged to! You got Johnny Cade in jail and he needs to get out because this is the guy that dropped those drugs on my sister and Johnny, and then he ran away! Johnny and her didn't even know what was in the bag!" Dally explained.

The cop looked skeptic, but somehow we got a trial scheduled.

It was about a week later. Greg admitted to it because Dally glared at him dangerously from across the courtroom. All I had to do was tell what happened that night.

Same with Johnny. And Greg had to tell the truth, because like I said, he was afraid of Dally.

We waited anxiously for the verdict. Finally the judge said,

"Defendant guilty, Mr. Cade will be released."

I leapt up and cheered, along with Dally.

Johnny was free! I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Johnny, don't ever do anything like that again, okay?" I said. Before he could answer, Dally came up and said,

"Johnny man, do that ever again and Charlie and I will both kick you in the pants you hear?"

Johnny nodded.

"I won't, I promise."

Outside the courthouse, we watched Greg get put in the cop car and be driven to the cooler. Dally and I kindly flipped him off while he was looking out the window at us.

Johnny laughed and kissed me.

When we arrived back at the Curtis house, Everyone practically tackled Johnny, greeting him.

"Johnnycake!" Two-Bit yelled.

Finally, when everyone was done suffocating Johnny, we sat on the couch and I tried to explain to everyone how the trial went. Two-Bit didn't get it, though.

"Okay Two-Bit, Greg admitted to the drugs, so he got sent to jail," I said.

"Why did he admit to it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Because Dally made him," I said.

"Dally was the judge?" Two-Bit asked, genuinely surprised.

"No, fool! You f—Man, I'm gonna go crazy here in a minute," I said, sighing.

Everyone laughed at Two-Bit's expense. About 20 minutes later, after silence, Two-Bit said,

"Ohhh, I get it now," And everyone was sent into laughter again.

I had to laugh too. Nothing could have made me mad, Johnny was home.

**Alrighty! Chapter 10. Hope it was okay. I dunno when the next one will be out, to tell you the truth I'm kinda losing interest in this story. But I'll try to get the next one out soon.**


End file.
